Truth Behind this Facade of Mine
by Makiea101
Summary: Mizuki Makato a normal teenage girl accidently gets involved with the host club. What will become this? Who will she end up with? And what's up with her abusive father? OCxTamakiXKyouya
1. Character info

Info anout my character Mizuki

Name: Mizuki Makoto

Age: 17

Personality:Quiet, calm in most situations, hates bullies, doesnt like guys who mess with a girls heart , has a temper, looks sad and deep in thoughtmost of the time, daydreamer, night owl,loves music,artistic, very smat,kind hearted, helpful

Eye color: Changes color constantly

Hair color: Blonde

Basic information: Her father left her mother when she was born and she lived with her mother until she died and Mizuki was 13 when she died and you had to go live with her father, her fathers family hates her including him they abuse her with physical beatings and are mean. She got in to ouran with a scholorship and she absoulutly refuses to wear the girls uniform. She wears her own cloths She is in the same class as Tamaki and Kyouya and she plasy the piano, vioin and cello. She also sings she wishes to become a vet or animal cop to help animals from abuse and pain.


	2. Chapter 1: The Host Club

Mizuki's P.O.V

I got up at 6am to the sound of a bell ringing, my alarm clock, I groaned and rolled over. God how I hate the mornings. I walked to the bathroom dragging my feet on the bedroom carpet. I undressed myself and turned on the hot and cold water to the shower. I stepped into the shower and took a 30 minute shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, and brushed my teeth. I then dried myself off, and blow dried my hair and put brushed out the knots in my long hair. I walked out of my bathroom, and went to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed a black skirt that went to my knees and was flowey and a red silk short sleve low v-neck cut shirt and was a bit big on me. I yawned. I went downstairs slowly to make breakfeast for every one and to make my lunch for the day. I set up everything on the tabel and put food on each plate and every one woke up.

" Hello you ungrateful brat." Father said'He hates me I wish I knew why'

"Hi dad" I said then only to recive a slap that sent me to the floor I winced in pain. Tears brimmed and threatened to fall. I bottled my emotions though.

"What did I say Im NOT YOUR DAD YOU WILL CALL ME BY MY NAME!" he yelled raising his arm as if he was going to strike me again.

"Im so so sorry Akio. Forgive me for my rudeness and arogance" I said as I stood up and bowed

"Now go I dont want you in my sight. You pathetic bitch" he said I ran out the door as fast as I could as i grabbed my book bag and bento I saw yumi my cat pass by me. She rubbed up against my leg i squated next to her.

"Hi Yumi!" I exclaimed "You want some of my chicken?" I asked she mowed and I took out my lunch and gave her some and put down some water

"I got hurt again today I need to stop misbehaving I guess well bye Yumi see you after school" I said as I left.

I arived at Ouran a bit too early so I went to look areound since I don't really have anything to do I sat by a tree 'Dammit. My cheek still really hurts' I thought I pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at my cheek it was already bruising I sighed. I dug through my purse looking for my cover up. When I found it I applied it to my cheek carefully. I winced slightly from the pain. I'm so used to the pain though that I'm used to doing this now. I really guess I have a crappy family life. I sighed and I pulled out a picture of my mother that I always have with me.  
>'I really miss you mom I wish you were still here. Then i wouldnt have to live with dad' Tears leaked out of my eyes i stopped my crying after a couple of minutes. I walked towards the entrance then went inside before the bell rang.<p>

I walked to my first class Pre-Calculus and went to my seat next to the window. I love that my seats next to the window because I can gaze out of it and since my class is on the top floor like the old abandoned music room I had a wonderful breathtaking view. However there was one downer to where I sit. I was soon to be surrounded with girls because I happen to sit next to the famous one and only Tamaki Suoh! He such a pompous selfish jerk in my opinion. I don't see what girls see in this pig. He makes me want to die a horrible painful death because how fake he is. He is a total snob I bet he knows nothing about the real world, or actual surprises me most however that he's in all of my advanced classes along with Kyouya, his best friend, I bet its because hes the headmasters son. He's so lucky and I bet he doesn't even acknowledge how much he actually has compared to me. I looked out the window and though a bit more. Then I gasped as I realized something while taking notes. I tend to think about Tamaki all the time. Please tell me I'm not developing a crush on that jerk.

I stood up as quickly as I could I needed to get out of that fucking class. In the midst of me gathering my things as quickly as I could someone smacked my stuff out of my hands. I looked up and saw Hana she constantly bullies me with her group of friends. Her hair is drak brown and long and wavy. She gets a purm every other month to get her hair to be so wavy. She always has her makeup caked on and makes sure to wear very vulgar things trying to get Tamakis attention of course. I bet he gets laid a lot.

"Hey could you be any more of a clutz" One of Hanas followers, Kimi said

"Ya stupid" Mari agreed

Now Kimi and Mari were twins they were after the twins in the host club. Kimi and Mari both wear vulgar things as well but they're not allowed to attract more attention to themselves then their beloved leader. They both have black curly hair and blue eyes. The blue eyes are because they wear colored contacts. You can tell Kimi and Mari apart without those contacts because Kimi has dark brown eyes and Mari has light brown eyes.

"Hey, loser why dont you pick up the mess you've created and while your at why dont you grovel at my very feet" Hana said I stayed silent and didn't move an inch I just looked at the ground. Hana didn't like that one bit she slapped me as hard ad my father did this morning on the same cheek too. That only made things even more painful. Kimi and Mari then pushed me making me fall to the ground.

"Looks like your bowing to me now" Hana said while laughing I still remained silent. Tears were brimming at the corners of my eyes. 'I will not cry not here not in front of that horrible person' I looked down and my hair was in my face so they wouldnt see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Your pathetic" Kimi and Mari said simotaniously "Look at us while we're talking to you bitch!" Hana yelled I didnt look I remained where I was looking at the ground. I remained silent and silently prayed someone would come and help me. I'm not completely defenseless I just prefer not fighting or getting into it with people unless I'm protecting some one or an animal. I never have fought for myself I probably never will. I guess thats one of my flaws.

"Thats it your gonna get it!" Hana yelled I finally looked up in time to see Hana lifted her hand to hit me again closed my eyes and waited for the pain. However there was no pain instead I heard a voice I would've never expected to hear defending me. "Stop bullying her right now! She doesn't deserve this Hana!" I opened my eyes to see none other than Tamaki Suoh. "I'm so so sorry Tamaki!" She cried " I couldn't help myself she started making rude insults towards me and then she insulted you and I snapped! Im so sorry my love! Please forgive me!" She feigned her innocence and made me out to be the bad guy. 'He's gonna believe her not me.' I thought

"Get to your other class we'll talk later" he said with a cold tone as he pushed her off of him 'Is he actually taking my side' I wondered They all left. Tamaki asked Kyouya to go ahead to tell the teacher that we will be a bit late to class and explain what happened.

"Are you ok Mizuki?" Tamaki asked with ginuine concern in his voice I remained looking down and started to pick up my things

"Im fine" I whispered "Why do you care anyways? Why did you come to my aide when you don't even know me?" I picked up my moms picture checking to make sure it was okay and not hurt.

"You don't seem fine. I care because I see you everyday with the same expression on your face. You always look deep in thought and sad and I never see you talk to anyone. For some odd reason I don't like seeing you in more pain than it seems you already have everyday. Your a perfectly nice person so you don't deserve being beaten on and bullied with no one to come to your aide." He said the then cupped my face in his hand and started to examine my face and where hana slapped me. I pulled away abrubtely and repeted

"I'm fine ok I can take care of myself" I said

"Really? Then why is it you don't defend yourself" he said "Its obvious your strong but you won't protect youself why don't you let others protect you?"

I glared at him " If I wanted help I'd ask for it I don't need protection" I raised my voice

He handed me the rest of my things and smiled "Well then I guess I'll see you around bye" Once he left I was fuming mad. 'That arogant horrible prick!' I started ranting about him in my mind while walking quickly to my next class well more like stomping quickly.

~Later that day~

I was walking around campus after my classes looking for somewhere anywhere that was quiet. I looked everywhere not even the library was quiet. Probably because its 8th period. 8th period in Ouran is if you participate in a club that is the two hours that you spend. It seems like this school is more dedicated to extracurricular acivities. Then I though of somewhere that was probably empty.

"I got it the abandoned music room" I said aloud.

I went up the stairs and found it. It was on the top floor as well so I pressed my ear to the door it seems like it's quiet I opened a door and saw white and rose peatels what in the world is going on here. Now I'm worried. Oh no I forgot. "Why hello my princess" I saw all the boys from the host club. Oh no no no I completely forgot the abandoned music room is where the Host club is. Then Tamaki walked up to me

"Princess Mizuki what a surprise" He smiled "My princess which type would you prefer" "W-what? What so you mean" I questioned Which type of guy would you prefer" He turned me to face everyone "The strong silent type" He points to a guy whos tall with black hair " The boy Lolieta type" Then he points to the blonde boy that looks like a 3rd grader "Or how about the mischtive type or the cool type" he said first pointing to the twins and then kyouya "or the normal type"He pointed to a guy who looked more like a girl I knew in elementary through middle school "Or my princess do you like the princey type which would be me" Tamaki said Then he rubbed a finger along my neck and under my chin while biting my earlobe.

This made shivers go up and down my body. I freaked out and backed up very quickly then I tripped over my own two feet hitting a table. I hear a crash. Then I turned around to see a broken flower vase. "Crap!" i yelled "Im so so so sorry I'll clean this up right away. Um let me pay you back. How much was that vase" Both the twins looked at me "We were going to use that in one of are exhibits" Kyouya then looked at me with this glare to his eyes "Ms. Makoto that is or should I say was worth 900,000,000 yen"  
>I collapsed from how much that was 'Ill never be able to pay that off' "I-i can't afford that" "Im afraid youll have to pay us back somehow" Oh boy what have i gotten myself in to.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Drama Drama Everywhere

Mizukis P.O.V.

"I dont have the money to pay you back but i can work around here and do that to pay you back"i suggested " I promise I'm a hard worker Ill put all my effort into my work so please let me pay you back this way!" I begged I knew if my father were to find out about me breaking this vase and if he had to pay for it I'd be dead, no, I'd be worse than dead. "Please" i said

Tamaki looked at me. "Ok you can it'll be just like Haruhi is doing" Tamaki said 'Haruhi where do I recognize that name' I decided to get a better look at this Haruhi, wait is this Haruhi Fujioka that i went to school with it has to be. I'd recognize those looks anywhere "Haruhi its been a long time" I said and smiled I've missed her she was like a sister but when my mom died we lost touch because my dad switched me into a different school and refused to let me be around old friends.

" Wait Mizuki... oh HI!" I hugged her

"You two know eacother?" Honney asked We looked at him and nodded then continued with our conversation

"I've missed you so much. It's been hard without my sister" I said

"I've missed you too Mizuki it's been tough without you too." She said

Then I asked "Why are you pretending to be a guy? " Long story short I have to pay off a debt just like you do and when they first met me they thought I was a guy. Looks like they want you in this club too because you did the same thing I did"she said and laughed

Then Tamaki inturupted our reunion "What can you do that you can use to pay off your debt?" he asked

" Well i can cook, clean I can help people solve there problems I know how to make tea and coffe and about anything. I can do anything and if I don't know how then I'll learn" I said confidentaly

"Hm... Ok I got it! From this day on you will be the knew maid/ arons/ hostess girl!" He exclaimed, "When you have someone who needs help with there problems you will have costumers and will not be the maid at the time!" he said overly hyper as usual 'I wonder how it's possible to be so happy all the time'

"Ok" i said i looked at the time 'Crap if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late for work ahh'  
>"Great now to find you cloths to wear" the twins said "I'm sorry but I have to go bye see you tomarrow morning!" i yeld as i ran off<p>

"Be here at 7!" Tamaki yelled I ran home and put my work outfit on. My work outfit was a pink, white and red plaid dress with an apron. I had little bows on both sides of my hair. Time to get to the cafe i thought i ran out the door and went to the 'Le Petite Cafe'  
>I saw Mamoru Higurashi the owener. He hired me, knowing I didn't know to do anything at first nut he taught me he was like a father to me. He also knows that my dad is slightly abusive. However, he promised he won't speak a word of it to anyone. Him and his wife run this cafe and they treat me more like a daughter then my own parents thats a bit sad isn't it.<br>"Hi Mamoru" i said with a smile

" Hi Mizuki! How are you today?" he asked

"Im good." I replied

"How are you? Oh and hows Kyoko and Daichi?" I asked

"We're all doing great" he said

"Well I better get to work, it's rather busy today. Oh! If you need me to watch Daichi anytime I'll probably available" I said

" I'll call you if we need you to watch him" he said I started to make some cakes and pies to help get things set up and start the coffee running. 'Why are we short on staff and why is it so damn busy today?' I questioned. I saw some costumers walk in "Welcome" I yelled I took there orders and put them on back so they can get made

~After work~

I got home about 8 Mamoru offered me dinner so I wouldnt have to make some. No one was really here. Both Akio and his wife were probably still at work. Akira's probably at her friends or her boyfriends she's about 13 and already has sex. Shes younger then me but has more experience that's messed up. I sighed I only wish I could get a boyfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I hope the person who gets my first kiss loves me. I walked towards the fridge I grabbed the milk and poured it into a bowl for Yumi. 'I don't get how anyone can drink this stuff. I understand using it for food and cereal but thats it'  
>I went up stairs to the atic and opened the atic window. I gazed at the moon 'I wish Tamaki was here-No! Woah woah woah No! I don't like him no!' Yumi climed through I gave her the leftovers of my food that I saved for her. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. I woke up and did a repeat of yesterdays morning of getting ready except this time i wore black pants and a cute blue shirt with a butterfly on it and put my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs and made breakfeast and mine and Akiras bentos.<p>

I saw Akio take a bite of the food

" Your a terrible cook " he said " Make something better" Great here we go again. I had to bite my tounge not to make a comment back. I didn't get much sleep last night. Stupid nightmares or dreams I blushed as an image of the dream about him passed through my head.

"Make someathing better now and learn how to make food that is worthy if you can that is" he said"Your pathetic"

" Why dont you try to cook for yourself" I mumbled by accident, shocked, I put my hand over my mouth realizing that, that accidentally slipped out.

"I'm so sorry that-" I tried apologizing but he cut me off

"Oh Really? Then I guess I could've not have taken you in when you had no where else to go! However, I did you ungrateful brat!" He yelled "You should have died with your mother, but you didnt! Which you deserve to die! Your a horrible thing! " He yelled more.

Then His fist collided with my stomach and I flew back and fell onto the ground. I coughed up a bit of blood and then he pulled me up by my hair I yelped in pain then he slaped me "Go to school and dont come home until you have an apology" I ran out the door with my bento and book bag I ran all the way to ouran acadamy and I was panting I went to the restroom I had a giagantic bruise on my stomach my face was cut by his nails when he slapped the same cheek again i was in agony i cleaned the cheek wound and put a bandaid there that i had in my bag. Then I applied cover up to my face so no one would notice the bruise.

I went in the host club room they were dressed like cops, 'These people are so weird' "Mizuki you look so cute today!" he said as he hugged me and started spinning me around, my stomach ached.

"Let go please" I asked. Then he put me down gentally

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome. Now onto more personal matterwe were going to ask you to please keep Haruhis gender a secret" He asked " I was already going to do that because I figured it was already a seceret" I said

He then starting walking around, like he was dancing and making big geastures as if he were in shakesperian play, while talking about the importance of this club. 'You've got to be kidding me what in the hell is he doing' Then he walked over to Haruhi and stated how important it was that no one can know her secret and starting "crying" about what would happen if the school were to find out.

"Wow he's a drama queen" I mumbled Apparently he heard me and went into a cornor and sulked and was shreading paper Hikaru started laughing first then Kaoru. The bell began to ring

" Hey milord is time for class you dont want to be late" they both said while leaving with Haruhi. Tamaki stood up all bright and cheery "Well we must go our public awaits us" he said all dramatically. 'He has got to be acting all the time' I went with Tamaki and Kyouya too my first class. Once we got there we went to our normal positions. I gazed out the window 'I wonder what will become of this whole mess that I got myself into.' I thought

~At lunch~

I was outside walking around looking for a good spot on the grass to sit. I sat underneath a big tree that shaded the area. No people were around really. Most people were inside the dinning hall. I prefer being outside though. I closed my eyes for a moment then I heard a very pissed off voice.

"What in the hell were you doing with my future husband? Walking to each class with him! You slut!" Hana walked up to me fuming mad. 'Slut honey thats you' I thought

"There's nothing going on between Tamaki and I" I stated as a fact

"You liar! I see how it is You want to screw every guy in the host club!" Hana yelled then laughed

"Your pathetic" she stated just like my father this morning.

"That means your trying to sleep with our future husbands too you skank!" Kimi and Mari yelled

"Lets teach this pathetic slut a lesson she'll never forget girls" Hana said ominously as they all desended on me like predators and I was their pray. Hana pulled my hair to make me stand up to their level. My face clenched in pain. Mari and Kimi both kicked me in the stomach with enough force to make me stagger back then Hana took out a knife. My eyes widened with pure fear. 'Why is this happening to me' I stepped back a few steps my back colliding with the tree. I had no where to run.

"Some one please help me!" I screamed begging and hoping for someone to stop this madness.

"Now are you scared?" Hana yelled 'She's insane' I thought Kimi and Mari just stood by and laughed. Hana cut a straight line on my right cheek, blood started to flow down my face along with tears of fear.

"Please stop you don't have to do this" I pleaded

"Oh as a matter of fact we do you're trying to steal our husbands and for that you'll pay" They all said in perfect unison My breathing became heavier and I was terrified. I was shaking my body raking with fear an screawed my eyes shut. I then was slapped across the face. I opened my eyes and gasped in pain.

"You will look at me the whole time. Got it?" Hanna said I watched as Kimi and Mari held rope out and tied my feet together so I couldnt kick anyone. The then gagged me so I couldn't scream. I was crying so hard everything was blurry. I could barely make out Kimi, Mari and Hana. They all just laughed like this was some kind of game to them. Then Kimi and Mari grabbed my arms. Hana grabbe my left hand and took the knife and cut my wrist. I cried out a muffled cry of pain. 'Is this really happening' i thought 'This can't be happening' Hana cut more

"This should convince everyone that you're a freak emo cutter" She laughed I tried screaming for help but all my pleas for help were muffled. I began to feel dizzy and light headed 'This isnt good I'm losing to much blood'

"Now lets carve 'I'm a slut into you're arm'" Hana said I struggled and tried getting out of their grip I screamed and started caughing and gasping for air that I couldnt recive.

"Let her go! Now!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Hana dropped the knife immeaditly. Kimi and Mari dropped my arms. I fell expecting to hit the ground I braced myself. However, instead of hitting the ground I fell into someones arms. The gag was removed from my mouth and my feet were free. I gasped and coughed then a hand took my wrist and I looked at who was my saivour. It was Tamaki. I smiled at him a weak smile

"Hey" I said

"Mizuki, I'm so sorry this happened" He said with a very sad look on his face He ripped part of is undershirt and used it to tie a tournaquit to stop the bleeding. He picked me up

"Can you walk?" He asked "Ya I think I'll be ok" I said He kept his arm around my waist to support me. I saw Everyone else holding the girls and not letting them run away. They all took them to the headmasters office. Tamaki took me to the nurse. The nurse gave me some blood she had on supply just in case of an emgerancy 'Damn rich people' Then she sent me off to 8th period.

~The next day at the host club~

The cuts still stinged and I had my left wrist wrapped up but it didnt hurt that bad. My stomach however hurt ten times worse. I was serving green tea and cakes to the host clubs customers. I then heard Kyouya call me over. I walked over to him.

"What do you need?" I asked him

"You have some customers Mizuki." I walked over to my assigned table. I saw this customer I recognized her.

She is Ayame from my AP Litterature class. She's a very nice girl. She's pretty smart too but very shy and timide. She has black mid-shoulder length hair and has golden eyes and naturally colored red lips. She wears glasses as well because of the slight astigmatism in her eyes so she cant wear contacts a lot.

"Hi Ayame. How may I help you?"I asked

"Hi Mizuki. I have this boy who I really like. He is always so outgoing but when I'm talking to him he becomes so unusually shy when its just us. I don't think he likes me that much" She said quietly

"Well, what's his name?" I asked

" H-his name is Hideki he's the class rep" I remember him i thought i saw him always looking at her and blushing. I smiled and looked at her

" I believe he likes you a lot I think you can find out by asking him" I told her

" Yes but I'm so shy and its hard to talk to him" she said embarresed

"Then you could always practice confessing to him" I suggested "Your right thank you, but how can I practice?" she asked I looked at her

"Ok, you can practice by closing your eyes and thinking he's right there so I guess picture that I'm him ok?"

"Ok" She breathed in and closed her eyes "Hideki I well I need to tell you something. I really like you, your amazing and I only hope you feel the same" She confessed

"That was very good. I think you're ready go get him!"

"Thank you Mizuki! See you tomorrow in english!" She said as she left then Tamaki came over

"You were so cute! Excellent job" he hugged me and started spinning around I yelped loudly and fell down and clutched my stomach "Mizuki whats wrong did i hurt you?" he asked worried Then he rembered yesterday's trauma

"Crap I'm so sorry Mizuki I forgot you were hurt so badly" He said apologetically

"Its ok you didn't hurt me" I said and smiled

"Ok your daddy wouldnt want to dream of hurting his precious daughters" He said and with that I glared at him "You're not my father if you were him I would hate you." the room went silent as I walked out of the host club and I began to run. I ran down the stairs and went outside and sat underneath a tree and hugged my knees to my cheast as I cried.


End file.
